In a co-pending Taiwanese Patent Application No. 093106536, entitled “Trimming Device”, filed by the same assignee of the present application on Mar. 11, 2004, a manually operable desktop trimming apparatus includes a laser beam generator for projecting a trimming line onto a sheet article to be trimmed such that the user is capable of precisely discriminating the actual position for trimming the sheet article.
The marking device mounted on the trimming apparatus, i.e. the laser beam generator, may be aberrant due to improper operation or careless impact. Therefore, the trimming line, which is projected from the marking device onto the sheet article, is somewhat aberrant from the actual trimming position.
In view of the above-described disadvantages, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a marking device having a position adjustable mechanism according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.